


A Knight's Confession

by NejiretaKokoro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Complete, Confessions, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Volume 2 (RWBY), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NejiretaKokoro/pseuds/NejiretaKokoro
Summary: What would've happened if Jaune had recognized Pyrrha's affection for him during the dance?





	A Knight's Confession

It was the night of the dance and Jaune, having heard Pyrrha came without a date, stayed true to his word and wore a dress to the dance. As he entered the room, everyone started staring and laughing at how funny he looked. He made his way over to Pyrrha, clad on a beautiful red dress and her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and when she saw him she stared in wonder and amazement.

 

“Jaune?” He grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. “A promise is a promise...” She couldn't help but laugh at the situation he put himself in. To Pyrrha, he looked utterly ridiculous and adorable at the same time. She couldn't believe he remembered, let alone honored his self made bet. “Oh Jaune,” she said amidst giggles, “You didn't have to!” “Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me or do you want to dance?” Pyrrha, overcome with joy, took his hand. “I would love to dance!” And with that, Jaune pulled her in close and swept her away onto the dance floor. Nearby, Nora saw the commotion and smiled at Ren. “Ren, this...is...happening!” Confused, Ren raised an eyebrow at Nora. “Wait. What is happening?” Nora took his hand and all of team JNPR gathered on the floor as the music rose and danced the night away.

 

* * *

 

After the dance had ended, Jaune and Pyrrha went to sit on a bench outside of the dining hall. Gazing up at the starlit sky, Pyrrha spoke gently, “Have you ever felt such endless admiration towards a person, so much so that you wouldn't want to ruin a friendship if that person didn't feel the same way about you?” Jaune looked down at his hands, even if he could attribute those feelings towards Weiss Schnee he knew that Pyrrha was talking about the two of them. Over the last few days, he had begun to realize, with the help of Ren and Nora as well as Team RWBY, that Pyrrha had strong feelings of affection towards him and not simply the kind of a close friend. He had started to realize his mistake in pursuing Weiss and grew guilty in not recognizing that all the attention she put on him, helping him train late at night, keeping the fact that he snuck into Beacon a secret, she did all that for him because she loved him. “Yes Pyrrha, I believe I have started to now.”

 

Felling the time had come, Jaune took Pyrrha's hands in his own and looked into her eyes. “Pyrrha, there's something I want to tell you. Something that I've been hoping to do for the past few days. It's very important and I hope you will hear me out!” Startled by his actions, Pyrrha nodded. Jaune took a deep breath and spoke, “I wanted to say, I'm sorry! Please forgive me. Up until this week, I was blind to the way you felt towards me. I know I must've broken your heart many times with my constant persue of Weiss, but tonight I know the truth in my heart. You have been one of the few people there for me and I consider you a great and true friend. I now know I would like nothing more than to hold you in my arms and have you by my side for eternity. So please, can you ever forgive me for hurting you and would you possibly agree to be my girlfriend?”

 

Pyrrha stared at Jaune with a look of surprise on her face, but slowly she started to blush, realizing that he had poured his heart out to her. He had confessed his feelings for her. This was the moment she had dreamed of since the moment she found out he didn't even know who she was. Tears started to form in her eyes and she smiled at him, the boy she loved with all her heart. “Yes! Oh yes Jaune, I forgive you and would gladly be your girlfriend! I love you so much and have ever since we first met.”

 

Jaune put his hand on the back of her head, pulled her close and kissed her with the deepest affection he could muster. Pyrrha closed her eyes, smiled and happily kissed her now lover and boyfriend. Breaking the kiss, Jaune looked into Pyrrha's eyes. “Maybe we should take this somewhere more private.” “I would like that very much, Jaune.” Hand in hand, they took off down the hall and towards their dorm.

 

Once inside, Jaune locked the door, making sure that Ren and Nora didn't disturb them. Jaune turned around, grabbed Pyrrha's thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his as he pushed her against a wall and kissed her yet again. She accepted and equally kissed back and held onto him like her life depended on it, as if she were in a dream and it would end if she let go of him.

 

Jaune walked over to her bed and gently laid her down onto it. He towered over her and she gulped, knowing what was about to happen. Jaune looked down at her sweetly and caressed her cheek. “Are you sure this is ok?” “Of course, Jaune. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else but you!” With both assurance and consent given, Jaune reached under Pyrrha's red dress, his hands glided up her bare thighs until they reached fabric. He hooked his fingers under her panties and slowly pulled them off and tossed them behind him. Then he reached up towards her breasts and squeezed them through her dress. Pyrrha moaned softly as she felt her lover grip her firmly and give her pleasure. Jaune pulled the top of her dress down so her breasts could breathe.

 

Without hesitation, Jaune lowered himself to her breasts and started sucking on them and biting her nipples. Pyrrha moaned out loud, she had no idea how good it would feel having Jaune suck on her like this. She entangled her fingers into his blonde hair and spoke gently to him, “Oh Jaune, that feels so amazing!” He looked up and smiled at her. “I'm glad you like that, because the fun is just getting started.” He lifts himself off of her, lifts the dress he's still wearing up, pulls his underwear off and releases his semi-hard cock. Pyrrha blushes hard as she stares in amazement.

 

Not even fully hard and it was already the length of her hand. She wrapped her hand around it and started to stroke along the length, its girth about as thick as a cucumber. Jaune moaned as Pyrrha knelt down and kissed the tip, licking the underside and down the shaft. He put a hand on her head and she smiled, knowing he was loving it. She opened her mouth and let his cock slide inside, bobbing her head up and down. Now fully hard, Jaune put a bit more pressure on Pyrrha's head pushing more of his cock into her mouth and hitting the back of her throat. She gagged a bit around his cock, having already gone further than she ever dared try by herself. However, knowing that she was with Jaune, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, so she let him guide her head back and forth on his cock.

 

With both of them still being virgins, Jaune couldn't hold up for very long under Pyrrha's wonderful blowjob. He moaned out load and thrust his hips into her face, careful not to hurt her. “P-Pyrrha... I'm about to...” He thrust once more and grunted loud as he released his warm cum into Pyrrha's mouth. Jaune's cum flooded Pyrrha's mouth and having heard many stories from Yang, Pyrrha did her best to swallow the thick sperm, noisily gulping it all down. When finished she coughed, not having expected him to unleash so much, and also noticed some had leaked out of the corners of her mouth. She wiped the globs up with her fingers and swallowed them down too, he tasted salty though not completely unpleasant. Maybe with the right diet he could even taste great one day, she thought to herself.

 

“My god Pyrrha, that was amazing...!” Jaune panted as he came down from having just had his first blowjob. Pyrrha giggled, “You're very welcome Jaune. I hope you'll give me the same pleasure that I just gave you.” She laid back on the bed, her legs spread out and her dress lifted up to expose her pussy dripping wet with excitement. “Now please, make love to me.” Jaune couldn't stop grinning as he admired Pyrrha's womanhood, how beautiful it looked and now he was the only one allowed to touch it!

 

Jaune grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer to him and rubbed his cock against her wet pussy. Pyrrha moaned, her eyes closing as she relished the feeling of him grinding against her and wanting him to penetrate her, to make her whole, to claim her as his own. Her wish was granted as Jaune slowly thrust the head into her waiting hole, spreading her for the first time in her life. She gasped as she felt his rod start to enter her, it hurt a bit more than she would've thought. She gripped his forearms and whimpered, “Please be gentle...” Jaune nodded and bent down to kiss her as he slowly pushed more until he hit a wall and made her gasp out loud. He looked at her worryingly, “Pyrrha, this is going to hurt...” “Make it quick Jaune.”

 

He pulled back a bit, grabbed her thighs and thrust deep in one swift movement, his cock breaking her hymen and penetrating her even further. Pyrrha cried out loud in pain as she felt her virginity being taken away by the boy she loved completely. Jaune held his position there, letting her rest and adjust to his size. After a bit, Pyrrha nodded to him, signaling that she was ready. With great care, Jaune pulled his hips back only to thrust them into Pyrrha's cavern a few seconds later. Pyrrha moaned out loud in both pain and pleasure as she was still getting used to having someone inside her.

 

Jaune kissed her deeply to try and muffle her cries. As his tongue wrestled with hers, his hips picked up speed and he thrust his cock faster into her tight folds. Both had become moaning and sweating messes, Pyrrha's head rolled back with the amount of pleasure he was giving her and Jaune gripped and pinched her nipples, giving her even more pleasure as his cock thrust deeper into her waiting pussy. He could feel his second orgasm closing in and out of respect for his girlfriend, he didn't want to cum inside of her and risk getting her pregnant. When he felt he couldn't hold on any longer he started to pull out, but Pyrrha wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him against her still.

 

“N-no Jaune, please... Cum inside of me!” Not wanting to upset her, Jaune nodded, hoping she knew what she was doing. He let his hands grip the bed sheets as he thrust his cock fully into Pyrrha's tight pussy, hitting her womb. With one final thrust he bottomed out inside of her, filling her pussy and womb up. He pulled out of her and flopped down beside her, his cock softening. They both panted hard to catch their breath. The couple looked at each other and smiled, holding the other's hand in theirs. Pyrrha was the first to speak. “Wow Jaune... That was...” “Amazing!” “Yes, very much so.”

 

“Pyrrha, I came inside of you. You might get pregnant.” Pyrrha leaned on her elbow and kissed Jaune passionately. “As long as it's with you, I'll be glad to get pregnant.” Jaune smiled back at her and kissed her again. They both laid down together and cuddled close, Jaune's arms wrapped around her body under the covers, his face resting on her neck. What had started out as a fun night with friends had ended as the start of the rest of his life with Pyrrha, the woman he loved more than any other.

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully you enjoyed that story. I'm not the best at writing smut just yet, but I thought this was a decent first try. I look forward to reading your comments!


End file.
